


Nothing

by movieholic



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movieholic/pseuds/movieholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had nothing to say to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by the phrase "They had nothing to say to each other."

They had nothing to say to each other.

Words, that would eventually form sentences, ran to the tips of their tongues, froze, then ran back and hid in their chest, but they never escaped their tightly closed lips. Steely gazes locked on one another, blue eyes glued to hazel, but they never conveyed anything more than confusion, hurt. Questions.

But one day, the silent exchanges had been enough. With a curl of her lip, and a slow blink of her eyes, she was done. She stood up from behind her desk, and walked away. He only watched, reclined in his seat as usual, before nodding to himself and standing. He gathered up his coat, adjusted the collar of his dress shirt, and left without a glance back.

She trusted him.

He betrayed her.

They had nothing to say to each other.


End file.
